


Daring

by starwrite_er



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor!Reader, Howarts!AU, they'll get to adulthood eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrite_er/pseuds/starwrite_er
Summary: In which a Gryffindor takes an interest in a slightly different crowd





	1. Chapter 1

The red and gold of the Gryffindor uniform is a stark contrast to the cooler colours of the other houses, a boisterous warmth in the September chill.

Floating candles illuminate the hall, the charmed ceiling painting the clear night sky above. The Slytherin table on the far side of the hall talk amongst themselves, glancing occasionally at the people around them, judgement in their eyes. Next to them, the Ravenclaws discuss anything and everything, their vast knowledge ranging on everything from sports to politics, from potion making to recent news articles. The next table along belongs to the Hufflepuffs, the members smiling at one another, involving everyone who wants to talk in their conversations. Finally, the Gryffindors chat avidly amongst themselves, their loud voices rising above the rest of the school, red and gold uniforms flourishing in the candle light with the large gestures they make to emphasise their points.

The doors swing open, the new first-years being led into the Great Hall. The young witches and wizards look around anxiously. Many receive looks of pity from other students as the bitter headmaster looks down on them. The sorting hat, placed on a stool in front of everyone, studies each student before him. One by one, they are called up, the tattered hat places on their heads before the name of a house is announced. Each table cheers as it receives another member, congratulating and greeting the student, each in it’s own way.

The second the feast appears before us, my house members are stuffing their plates full, while the first years look at the food in awe and, for those with little knowledge on the school, slight apprehension. I smile at them reassuringly, and they begin to choose their favourite foods from the wide selection, listening to the wild stories the other Gryffindors spurt.

"I beat all of you by miles!“ A sixth-year shouts across the table to his friends.

"You grew up with hippogryffs, you had an unfair advantage!” One replies, playfully arguing with Theseus, known around the school for being on the Gryffindor quidditch team and for just generally _being_. Oh, and for his _slightly_ less favoured younger brother.

"It was one of the best summer holidays I’ve had! Never had the chance to fly a hippogryff before.“ Another chimes in, grinning.

"That’s what you get for taking arithmancy, of all subjects.” The sixth-year sitting next to me rolls their eyes, winking at me as they rile up their friend.

"My mum wanted me to take Care of Magical Creatures,“ Theseus shrugs. “I got an E in my O.W.L.s, but I’m not taking it this year. I’m taking Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic for my N.E.W.T.s.”

"Only two? Thought a guy like you would go for more.“ The girl next to me drawls again, resting her head in her palm.

"Your brother will certainly take Care of Magical Creatures.” The arithmancy guy sneers, glancing over to the Hufflepuff table. The older Scamander groans at the mention of his younger brother.

"Probably will get full marks, too.“ Theseus looks over his shoulder to his brother. I follow his line of sight to the gingery-brown haired boy in the Hufflepuff scarf and his nose in a book. I frown. Siblings are supposed to support each other, not talk down about them to anyone who’ll listen.

"You’re fifth-years, aren’t you? You want to do your N.E.W.T.s?” The girl next to me asks me and my friends.

"Yeah, I think so. Don’t know what in, though.“ I answer first, my friends following suit.

We make small talk for the rest of the meal, eventually being dismissed. Stomachs full and hearts happy, we return to the Gryffindor common room. I collapse onto my bed, thinking about the question I’d been asked earlier. With my subject choices swirling through my mind, I drift off to sleep.

I’m woken by an ungodly screech of complaint coming from the common room. I sigh, rolling out of bed and getting dressed quickly, despite my body’s protesting.

"What on earth…?” I mumble, looking down at my friend kneeling on the ground, school books scattered around her as she frantically searches for something.

"That freak didn’t give me back my charms book!“ Mary hisses, fists clenched. “I gave that disgusting Leta Lestrange my charms book on the train since she wanted to read through it, and she hasn’t given it back!”

"Why don’t you just ask her for it back instead of throwing a hissy-fit.“ I cross my arms, watching my friend gather her belongings.

"Ugh, fine, you’re right.” She says, followed by a muttering of ‘bloody Lestrange’.

The walk to our charms lesson is spent listening to Mary talk my ear off as she complains about Leta and other Slytherins. I’m grateful when we arrive, giving me a chance to sit far away from Mary. I call her a friend, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I want to be friends with the girl who just won’t shut up about how annoying everyone is.

I make smalltalk with other members of our shared Gryffindor-Slytherin class, waiting for the arrival of the professor.

"Ugh, look at her. No wonder she doesn’t have any friends.“ Leta looks up at the words of one of our classmates before reverting her attention to her textbook.

"She stole my charms book on the train!” Mary proclaims from the other side of the classroom. All heads snap in her direction.

"I-I didn’t steal it! I just forgot to give it back!“ Leta protests, flushing red, a contrast with her green and silver uniform. Murmurs break out throughout the classroom, everyone glancing between Mary and Leta. Leta is hiding behind her textbook, and I notice the ‘stolen’ charms book on Mary’s desk.

"Mary, for the love of God,” I speak up, anger boiling up inside me. My voice catches the attention of the rest of the class. “Would you just _shut up_?”

Mary looks at me, dumbfounded, and the class watches, confused by my attitude towards my ‘friend’.

"She forgot to return it yesterday, but she did return it today. It’s literally on your desk,“ I continue. “So _please_ , for once in your life, could you just _shut up_?”

"Sh-she only returned it because I told her to!“ Mary squeaks, face turning red. I roll my eyes.

"You haven’t even spoken to her today.” I reply. Mary’s mouth hangs open in shock for a moment before she begins to babble about how she’s not in the wrong. I sigh, tracing a shape in the air with my wand as I speak the spell. “ _Silencio_.”

Mary’s mouth continues to move, but her words die. Her face goes redder with rage as she tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"Would you mind explaining why you used the silencing charm on Miss Vulchanov, Miss L/N?“ In the doorway stands Professor Whitby, glaring at me.

"Mary wouldn’t stop spreading false allegations, Professor. No teacher was here, and I couldn’t just let her continue to do it.” I glance at Mary, who seems to be silently screaming her own side of the story. The Professor considers my reasoning for a moment.

"Seeing as you had reason, and for your excellent use of a difficult charm that you have not yet been taught, I will let it slide just this once.“ With a flick of her wand, Professor Whitby gives Mary back her voice before taking her place in front of the class.

As the students take their seats, I look over at Leta, who offers a small smile, one that I return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which students find themselves in dentention.

News travels fast, especially around the more cunning and curious houses, and by breakfast the following morning, the entire school seems to know about how I used the silencing charm on a classmate to defend Leta Lestrange, of all people.

Sitting by myself, I read back over a text book as I absentmindedly eat my breakfast. Nobody sits too near me, instead opting for glances and whispers. Mary catches my eye at one point, glaring at me as I smile innocently back at her. I gather my things to head to my first period lesson, looking up to see Leta watching me from across the hall. I smile and wave before carrying on my way.

Throughout the History of Magic lesson, the moment the professor turned their back, a ball of parchment would hit my head, enchanted so not to miss. Finally, after half a lesson of ignoring them, one unfolds on my desk, on it written a rather pathetic insult.

_If the silencing charm is all you know, you’d never win a real duel._

"Want to test that theory?“ I hang my arm over the back of my seat, eyes narrowed at the pair that decided to try me.

"What is going on here?” I turn back around, looking up at the professor glaring down at me.

"Y/N was trying to start a fight.“ The Slytherin boy, Atlas, replies immediately.

"You were the one throwing enchanted notes at me!” I defend myself, showing the note to Professor Carrgomm. He reads over it, turning his attention to the Gryffindor next to Atlas.

"Care to explain why this is in your handwriting?“ The Professor watches the boy, Orion.

"Well, it’s true. Not like she could beat a real Gryffindor in a duel. I’m basically the lion the house represents.” He grins at me in the most infuriating manner.

"Lionesses are the ones that do all the work, you idiot, and guess what? I’m in Gryffindor too, you ignorant, cocky, little -“ I snarl at him, leaning over his desk.

"Detention, all three of you.” The Professor cuts me off, turning back to teach the rest of the class.

"Excuse me?“ I look after him, incredulous. Orion continues to watch me with the same arrogant grin.

"Detention.” Professor Carrgomm repeats, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I was sticking up for myself! How could that possibly warrant a detention?“ I protest, ignoring the snickering of the two boys behind my desk.

"Careful now, Miss L/N.” The professor narrows his eyes at me, and I glare back.

"Fine then. We have a detention,“ Appeased by my reply, he continues to walk back to the front of the class. I turn to face Atlas and Orion once more. “But I’ll be damned if it’s for something like sticking up for myself, so if it’s a duel you want, it’s a duel you’ve got.”

To find that not only Atlas and Orion followed me out of the classroom at to the courtyard was a surprise. If fact, I recognise most of my History of Magic class and a number of students from other classes.

” _Confringo_!“ The moment I turn to face the pair, Orion is already firing spells at me, quite literally.

” _Stupefy_!“ Dodging the flames, I cast my own spell on the boy.

” _Rennervate_.“ Atlas says, aiding the stunned Orion. I’m surprised by his use of a spell we have not yet learnt and quick reaction.

” _Petrificus Totalus_!“ I cast my spell to late to end the duel, but it temporarily eliminates the opposition from Atlas, and I know Orion won’t think about helping him in the heat of the duel. This reminds me of the small crowd of students watching us intently.

"You’re going to have to do better than that! _Locomotor Mortis_!” Orion grins madly, back in the fight the moment he gets to his feet. My legs give out beneath me.

" _Finite Incantatum_ ,“ I cast the spell, negating the effects of the mild curse. I look up at the laughing boy, pointing my wand at him. ” _Obscuro_. _Locomotor_ _Wibbly_. _Expelliarmus_!“

Blindfolded, on shakey legs and without his wand, Orion falls to the ground. He pulls off the blindfold, glaring at me as I get to my own feet. I hear another voice casting a spell of their own to counteract the damage done. Atlas quickly stretches out his previously immovable limbs as Orion stands up, gathering his wand.

"That didn’t last long.” I mumble, watching the teacher approach the three of us.

Watching the duel was a very, very angry Professor Carrgomm.

And watching us enter the forbidden forest that night as punishment is the same professor.

"So, what does a hellebore plant even look like?“ Atlas mutters the answer to Orion’s question as we trapse through the dense forest, nothing but a few stray moonbeams and the light of our wands guiding us, picking purple flowers as we go.

"Did you know that many species of Hellebore are poisonous?” I say out of the blue, observing the flower I hold in between my fingers. “Muggles believed that it was used by witches to summon demons.”

"Speaking of demons, does anyone else feel like they’re being watched?“ Orion whispers.

"Well, we are in the Forbidden Forest. This place is teeming with creatures.” I roll my eyes at my housemate, continuing the walk. As if on cue, a branch in the distance breaks.

"What was that?“ Orion’s attention is stolen by the noise.

"For a Gryffindor, you’re not particularly brave.” Atlas muses. His friend glares at him.

"You want to bet?“ Orion snaps back. “Watch me.”

The boy storms off in the direction of the noise, and I sigh, shaking my head at Atlas as I follow after my reckless acquaintance.

"Ha! You see this? Bravery!“ Orion’s voice rings throughout the clearing we find ourselves in. My breath catches in my throat as I gaze upwards, the clear sky shining with millions of stars, the moon beaming down on us. I’m brought back when I hear another twig snap. Orion goes quiet, and the three of us exchange uncertain glances.

"Oh, Merlin.” Atlas stares ahead at a break in the trees, whispering his words. A startling white figure watches us curiously, but as the light of the moon catches it’s horn, there’s no denying what kind of beautiful creature this is.

Unable to tear my eyes away, I take a tentative step forward, racking my mind for any information on the creature. They are easily scared, but young ones are more curious, more likely to interact with humans. Judging by the silvery coat, I assume it is not yet an adult.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see another approach us, larger and with a whiter coat than the first. My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I observe them, awed.

” _Stupefy_.“ I hear Orion mutter. My body acts on its own accord, and I find myself having cast the spell ’protego’, effectively stopping the incoming spell.

” _Expelliarmus_.“ Orion’s wand escapes him. He glares at me, but grabs his wand and scrambles away from the clearing as his eyes dart behind me, Atlas following suit. Slowly, heart pounding, I turn around, coming face-to-face with the younger unicorn. I stumble back, tripping over my feet and tumbling down as the creature observes me curiously.

Cautiously, I stand, shifting so I’m crouching slightly, hand raised slightly in the direction of the magical horse’s snout. I catch myself as I move forward, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, but the sliver coated creature pushes it’s head into my palm. My eyes flutter open, a smile spreading across my face as I gather the courage to stroke it’s snout and mane. The older unicorn huffs from the tree line when it decides enough is enough. The younger, much smaller one whinnies, quickly turning its head in the direction of the adult. Its horn nicks my jawline, the point sharp enough to draw pinpricks of blood. The stinging is lost to me as I watch, still entranced, as the pair leave the clearing, the young one glancing at me one last time, whinnying once more.

"Winnie.” I whisper, deciding on a name for the beautiful creature as my fingers ghost over where the horn caught me. A calm wind rustles leaves around the clearing as a giddy giggle escapes me.

"Come on, we should leave.“ Atlas murmurs. I sigh dreamily, casting one last look in the direction of the unicorns as the boys tug me away, guiding us back to the school castle, purple flowers in our hands and unicorns on our minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gryffindor finally meets a certain Hufflepuff

I skim over the pages of words and dancing pictures, chewing my food slowly as the partially cloudy sky drifts artificially overhead. The hall buzzes with quiet murmurs, rumours spreading about the detention in the forbidden forest, students glancing our way. The chatter quiets as a parliament of owls swoop over the four tables, dropping letters and parcels alike. Beside me, Orion groans, holding a red envelope in his hand. I raise my eyebrows in curiosity, waiting for him to open the howler, the hall quietening further so to hear what it screams at the Gryffindor boy. He takes a breath, and breaks the seal.

"Orion Redbelt, it has not yet even been a full week and you have already found yourself in detention!“ The boy winces at the harsh voice of who I assume is his mother. “A detention in the _forbidden forest_ of all places, no less! I do not care that you demonstrate the Gryffindor house traits, it gives you _no_ excuse to run off to play monster hunter and prove yourself, leaving the other two to get dragged into the same mess!”

A couple students around the room snicker at his misfortune, the enchanted letter barely pausing in its rant.

"And what was that mess? You tried to cast the stunning spell on a _unicorn_! Thank Merlin that that housemate of yours was there to cast a shielding spell - goodness knows what could’ve happened if she weren’t there!“ I freeze, looking at the letter and Orion in surprise. "But it’s still a wild _beast_ , and you did nothing to help her when she was _wounded_ by the thing. Your father and I are _disgraced_ by your behaviour, and should you not clean up your act, you will find yourself in deep, deep trouble, young man.”

I gawk at the letter as it shreds itself, those paying attention to the message having a similar reaction to myself. I attempt to gather my thoughts, but one particular thought is at the front of my mind.

"When was I _wounded_?“ I question, genuinely confused.

"Y'know, when you were stroking the smaller unicorn and it tried to impale you.” Orion says, tapping his jaw where, if it were my face, the graze was scabbing over. I stare at him, incredulous.

"It didn’t try to _impale_ me, you moron,“ I smack him around the back of his head. "It was turning to leave and I got in the way. It’s barely a scratch!”

"Still enough to leave you stunned.“ My housemate mumbles, rubbing where I hit him.

"Of course I was in a daze - I’d just met a unicorn, you twit. And not only one, but two!” I huff, intending to go back to my book when I briefly make eye contact with a familiar Hufflepuff boy. I roll my eyes, nodding my head in the direction of Orion. The boy - Newt Scamander, I think? - smiles slightly at me in acknowledgment before going back to his book. I follow suit, picking up the disappointingly small book on unicorns I had been reading, preparing to carry on with my day.

The moment I find myself without a lesson, I briskly make my way to the library for the second time today, having earlier snuck out of the common room at the crack of dawn to nab a book. Returning the rather lacking one I had picked out before, I wander over to the countless shelves, fingertips brushing the spines of the tomes, browsing the selection. One catches my eye, covered in considerably less dust that the surrounding books. Carefully, I tug it from its snug spot on the shelf. I turn, taking a step away from the bookshelf, eyes on the index page, only to find myself bumping into someone, dropping my book in the process.

"Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry.“ I quickly apologise. Crouching to gather the fallen books, I knock my head with the person in front of me, seeming to have had the same idea as me.

"S-sorry.” They mumble, gathering their scattered papers. I pick up my book, tucking it under my arm as I help the poor fellow I bumped into.

"It’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention,“ I say, smiling at them. I meet their eyes for a moment before his gaze flickers elsewhere. Recognition flashes across my mind. "Oh, you’re the boy in Hufflepuff, the one from breakfast today. Newt Scamander, right?”

"Y-yes, that would be me,“ He replies, still refusing to quite look directly at me. "And you’re Y/N L/N.”

"Uh, yes,“ I confirm, curious as to how he knows me. I stand back up, holding my hand out to shake. He’s taller than I anticipated, but I find myself smiling anyway. His eyes widen, glancing between my and my outstretched hand before hesitantly taking it. "It’s nice to meet you, though I’m sorry for any inconvenience I caused you. How do you know me, by the way?”

"Uh, I’ve heard people talk about you. My b-brother might’ve mentioned you. You also stuck up for my friend, L-Leta,“ He drops my hand rather quickly. I notice how his brow furrows slightly when he mentions his brother, but it vanishes when he speaks of the Slytherin girl. "There was also the Howler this morning… D-did you really meet a unicorn?”

He meets my eyes again for a brief second, quickly looking away again, holding his books close to him. I’m caught slightly off guard by his question, my hand ghosting over the scrape from last night. I find myself smiling softly at the thought of the forest and the creatures it hides, laughing breathily. “Yes,” I answer, trying to find the words to talk about it, eyes wandering away from the Hufflepuff boy. “It-it was just… Merlin, I can barely think of the words. It was truly something - something beautiful, something completely unexpected. It was incredible, to come so close to one, to have actually been allowed to touch it. Orion said that it tried to ‘impale’ me, but you have to understand that’s not true! The young one just had to leave at that moment, and it didn’t mean to nick me with its horn.” I sigh, still enchanted by the experience. I turn my gaze back to the Hufflepuff, meeting his eyes. This time he doesn’t look away. “They aren’t dangerous, and we were the ones intruding on them anyway. And while it’s true that I got a graze out of it, I certainly don’t regret anything that happened yesterday.”

A moment of silence passes, the both of us simply looking at one another. I clear my throat somewhat awkwardly, breaking eye contact with the attractive Hufflepuff.

"Well, it truly was nice to meet you, but I must be going now. I do hope to see you again soon, though, Newt.“ I smile at him, and he returns it shyly. I brush past, glancing back at the boy as I go by. I leave the library, thoughts swirling around in my mind as the events of this week begin to creep up on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gryffindor finally holds a proper conversation with the Hufflepuff

The greenhouse is warm and filled with chatter, the aromas of numerous different plants mixing together in the air. A flick and swish of my wand sends watering cans dancing through the air, trickling into a number of plant pots.

"Those charms are almost as charming as you,“ A housemate of mine slides up beside me, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Oh, uh, thanks?” My eyes flicker away from the Charles’ face, meeting with Newt’s on the other side of the greenhouse. The Hufflepuff boy looks away quickly, but for a moment, my gaze lingers. Lingers a little too long, apparently.

"Ugh, the freak bothering you?“ The Gryffindor asks, following my line of sight. He slings an arm around my shoulders and I narrow my eyes at him. ”Oi! You in the Hufflepuff scarf! Yes, you, _Salamander_! You should learn to leave pretty girls like this one alone. They don’t want to talk to the likes of yo-“

He splutters and gasps instead of finishing his sentence, suddenly finding himself drenched at the flick of my wand, water cascading over him.

"Oops. _Sorry_. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to be watering the _weeds_ ,” I spit my words at my housemate, glaring as he looks at me in shock, sopping wet. The class watches the exchange, giggling at the boy’s misfortune. “I suggest you leave.”

I push his hand off of me, turning my attention back to the plants as he walks away, humiliated. I sneak a look at Newt, finding him looking between my housemate and I, slightly slack-jawed. A smirk curls onto my face as we exchange a look and I send a wink in his direction. Suddenly flustered, the Hufflepuff occupies himself with the work at hand.

"What was that all about?“ I set down the watering can at the sound of Orion’s question.

"Well, he was being kind of an arse, so, you know…” I shrug nonchalantly.

"The common room is going to be quite something this evening, after that little stunt.“ Orion chuckles, shaking his head at me.

"What can I say? I was simply doing the right thing.” I grin. My eyes dart to the Herbology professor. She meets my gaze and glances at Charles before looking back at me, giving me a small nod. I breath a sigh of relief, knowing I won’t get in too much trouble this time.

"You’re lucky the student you were defending-“ Orion speaks.

"Newt.” I cut in. Orion raises an eyebrow at me, borderline suspicious.

"Right… Well, you’re lucky Newt’s in Hufflepuff. If it weren’t somebody in the Professor’s house you were defending, I can’t say it would have gone as well,“ Orion finishes, hands on hips. He looks over at Newt for a second or two, before looking back at me. “First Leta Lestrange, and now him? Any reason you’re suddenly defending the two weird, creature-obsessed students?”

"They’re not weird!“ I defend sternly. "Leta was being picked on, which was unfair since she did nothing wrong, and Newt doesn’t deserve to be picked on either. He seems nice enough.”

A mischievous smirk snakes its way onto Orion’s face. I cross my arms, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Since when have you been talking with him?“ I roll my eyes at Orion’s question. The Professor calls for the end of the lesson, but asks for Charles, Newt and myself to stay after.

"Looks like I’ll catch up with you later.” I say, dismissing my friend’s prior question.

"I’ll wait.“ He replies, not wanting to drop the subject.

"It’s fine, really,” I insist, and Orion has that same smile as he looks in Newt’s direction. “Oh, for goodness sake, stop it! I just need to stop by the library to return a book.”

"Sure, whatever you say.“ Orion calls to me as he leaves the greenhouse. The room empty aside from the Professor and those she requested to stay behind, our scolding begins.

"Would you care to explain just what it is that happened between you this lesson?” Professor Balessan folds her arms, eyeing each of us.

"I was just trying to stop him from distressing Y/N, and in turn she was cruel enough to dump water on my head!“ Charles glares at me and I give a rather quick and fake smile back.

"Firstly, you were the one to make me uncomfortable with your unnecessary closeness as you tried to chat me up. Newt did absolutely nothing wrong, and I wasn’t about to let you just insult him like that.” I match the angry look Charles gives me.

"Then why were you staring at him?“ Charles protests, and I swear I see Professor Balessan’s mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"Because I was discussing something with him earlier and hadn’t had the chance to finish the conversation.” I answer, not quite telling the truth. Charles snorts in disbelief.

” _Really_? What could you possibly have to discuss with _him_?“ He gestures to Newt, mocking him.

"The behaviour and mannerisms of Unicorns towards people,” I lie smoothly. I turn my attention back to the Professor. “If that is all you wish to know, may we please now leave.”

"Fine, but don’t let me catch you misbehaving in this class again.“ Professor Balessan dismisses us. Charles grabs his books and storms out. I wait just outside of the greenhouse for Newt as he slowly gathers his things, probably wanting to avoid the raging Gryffindor.

"So, the behaviour of Unicorns towards people, hm?” I say, startling the unsuspecting Scamander. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye as I smile at him. “I honestly am rather curious about the topic, and I figured you seemed to know more than the books.”

"What… what exactly is it you want to know?“ He asks shyly, hiding partially behind his black and yellow scarf.

"Well, you see…” I beam at him, telling him what had happened that night in the Forbidden Forest, how the white unicorn was cautious while the silver one was more curious, and how the silver one seemed to listen to the white one. I describe it all in as much detail as I can, rambling on as Newt listens intently. He interjects at various points, explaining how a unicorn’s coat changes from gold to silver to white as they grow. He tells me how unicorns are far more trusting of women than men, how I’m lucky since, if it were himself, for instance, it would have taken a very long time to get to the point I did that night. He mentions how the silver one was probably more curious because of their young age, how it and (possibly) it’s parent allowed me to pet them because I protected them from Orion’s attack.

"Sorry, I’m probably boring you.“ I laugh awkwardly, averting my eyes.

"Not at all,” He flashes an honest smile smile at me. “I think it would be rather hypocritical of me if I did, actually.”

"How come?“ I furrow my brow at his words.

"People find me annoying. I talk too much about magical creatures, you see.” He tells me, looking ahead. I notice he’s not stuttering as much as he did before.

"I think such beasts are rather fantastic, as a matter of fact,“ I say, smiling reassuringly at the Hufflepuff. “And I find your rambling rather endearing, actually.”

I realise we’ve ended up walking to the library, back to where we had first bumped into one another. I tell Newt, his face flushed red from what I can only assume was my comment, to wait for me for a moment. I hurry to return my book and get back to Newt. When I do, I find him holding out a book to me.

"You-you seemed rather curious about them, so I thought…“ He trails off as I take the book from him. A book about various magical creatures, not simply just unicorns. "I’ve probably read most of the books on the topic that are in here, and that’s one of the best.”

I gaze at the book, rubbing my thumb over the old leather binding, a smile creeping across my face. I look up and smile at Newt who is standing there rather anxiously. “Thank you, honestly. I really appreciate it.”

I check the book out, walking in comfortable silence with the Hufflepuff boy. It comes to the point at which we must part ways to head off to our respective common rooms, and I thank him once more, saying goodbye.

"Sorry, but do you think that we could maybe do this again?“ Newt turns back around, catching my attention.

"I don’t think there’s anything that could stop me.” I beam at him. He smiles at me somewhat timidly before turning heel and briskly walking away. I don’t move for a moment, watching the retreating form of Newt Scamander in the empty corridor, a soft smile on my face and lightness in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Chizpurfle infestation is discovered

I watch the note dance in my peripheral vision, setting itself down neatly in front of the boy in black and yellow robes.

_Rumour has it that there are mermaids in the lake, centaurs in the forest, and all sorts of creatures in the dungeon. Is it true?_

Newt reads the note as I walk past to take the a seat at the Gryffindor table. I flash a smile at him as he meets my eyes.

"D'you think Nearly Headless Nick would mind dressing as the Headless Horseman this year?“ Daphne, another Gryffindor fifth-year, muses besides me.

"Someone would have to levitate a pumpkin where is head is all day.” I grin at my housemates as I sit on one of the benches.

"What a way to spend his deathday,“ Orion joins the conversation. His stomach growls. “I can just see the Halloween feast now.”

I roll my eyes at the boy. I listen to the conversation, eating mouthfuls of breakfast between comments. Out of the corner of my eye, I noice a note float towards my plate. I pluck it from the air, quickly skimming over the reply before tucking it away in my robes.

_You can find many things, if you know where to look._

"Warft wrf ‘aht?“ I stare at Orion, eyebrows raised as he tries to speak through a mouthful of food. He swallows, realising we couldn’t quite understand. "Sorry. What was that?”

"Just a note reminding me about some work I need to do,“ I shrug. I lean on the palm of my hand, elbow propped up on the wood of the long table. "Since when did you become so nosey?”

"You know since when.“ A smirk slips onto Orion’s face as he exchanges a look with Daphne.

"If sharing a detention in the Forbidden Forest is all it takes to make friends, I think I’ll be getting in trouble more often.” Daphne laughs, watching us.

"Please don’t. Our housepoints can’t suffer any more than they already have this year.“ I shove my thumb in the direction of the large, red hourglass, clearly emptier than the other houses’.

The three of us stand to leave, shortly joined by Atlas, the Slytherin Orion is friends with. I look over my shoulder, waving at Newt as we leave for our potions lesson. The dark classroom is filled with a dim chatter as early students wait for the professor to arrive. The Gryffindors and Slytherins that the class is made of are quick to take their seats as Professor Aconite enters, dark robes billowing behind him as he briskly walks to the front.

The enchanted chalk writes the ingredients required for an antidote to common poisons. Students go about preparing to brew the concoction when one of the girls next to me shrieks.

"What in Merlin’s name is _that_?” The Slytherin attempts to brush something off of her robes before stamping on whatever it was. I watch her incredulously as she grinds the heal of her shoe into the ground.

"I’m pretty sure it’s gone.“ I tell her. She glares at me, crossing her arms. She squeaks, holding her finger to her face in confusion before gasping.

"Get it off!” She yells, shaking her hand away from her. I huff, grabbing her wrist to see what the big deal is. I narrow my eyes at the bizarre bug clinging to her index finger by it’s pincers. I pull it off, ignoring the girl’s complaints, holding the creature closer to my face to get a better look.

” _Engorgio_.“ Before I can stop them, somebody casts the charm, causing what is apparently a strange crab to enlarge to fit my hands.

"You _idiot_.” I hiss at my classmate, clutching the creature’s wriggling body in my hands. It looks up at me with it’s beady black eyes, it’s squirming ceasing as it stares at me.

"Students, check your wands. Ensure that these pests stay far from them.“ The professor orders us. I hold the creature securely in one hand, checking my wand for anymore of the tiny beasts.

"What is it doing?” One of the Gryffindors flicks one of the crabs off their wand. “Why is it eating my wand?”

"They’re eating my ingredients!“ Another calls out.

"They’re chizpurfles,” I realise, glancing at the enchanted one in my hands.. “They attack magical objects.”

"Class is dismissed until further notice. It seems this classroom has a small infestation.“ Professor Aconite lines the students up one by one, inspecting them each for the parasites before permitting them to leave the classroom. My eyes dart towards the magical crab in my hands, unsure of what to do with it. I spot an empty vial, and after a moment of hesitation, cast the shrinking charm on the magical creature and put it inside, quickly corking the vial and hiding it in my uniform.

"Wait,” The Professor stops me as I try to leave the room, watching me with narrowed eyes. I bite my tongue, hoping he hasn’t noticed the small vial in the inside pocket of my robe. He picks one of the creatures from my shoulder. “Continue.”

I let out a sigh of relief, hurrying down the corridor to catch up with my friends when a girl walking by herself catches my attention.

"Bugger.“ I heard her mumble under her breath.

"What’s wrong?” I ask Leta, an eyebrow raised. She jumps at my sudden appearance, laughing nervously.

"Oh, nothing.“ She replies, averting her gaze.

” _Sure_ …“ I watch her, suspicious. She swallows thickly staring straight ahead as she picks up the pace. “So, you didn’t happen to accidentally collect the ingredients for the antidote to uncommon poisons, did you? If I’m not mistaken, chizpurfle carapaces are used. Rather funny, considering our, ah, _circumstances_.”

"I didn’t expect the carapace to actually be a live chizpurfle, though! I panicked and left the jar open, and I think a few in there were alive.“ She confesses, not meeting my eyes. I watch her for a moment, my eyes softening in sympathy. She glances at me when I don’t respond, to which I simply shrug.

"Oh well. As long as no wands got broken, it seems like it was a harmless experiment,” I say, and she frowns at me, confused. “Next time you cast the engorgement charm, though, do it a little more subtly.”

She stumbles over her words, flushing as she denies her use of the spell. A small smirk curls onto my face.

"I’ll see you around, Lestrange.“ And with that, I walk off to join the rest of my friends.

"You’ve made a strange acquaintance recently, haven’t you?” Daphne acknowledges me.

"I wouldn’t say they’re strange, per say.“ I defend, my friends laughing at me, though not with malice.

"I guess we do sort of trust your judgement.” Atlas reassures me.

"Even if your judgement leads you to fight an unfair duel, or pet a potentially dangerous beast.“ Orion grins at me, his words teasing.

"Speaking of duels, didn’t you mention you want to be an auror?” I change the topic, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. What do you want to be?“ Orion answers, returning the question.

"I’m quite fond of the idea of wand-making.” Daphne admits, twirling her own wand.

"I’d like to be the Minister for Magic one day, though I’d settle for just working in the Ministry if I must.“ Atlas tells us. An ambition truly fitting of a Slytherin.

"Being an auror generally sounded great to me, but…” I pause, collecting my thoughts. “Magizoology keeps sounding more and more appealing.”

"No wonder you’ve been hanging out with the Hufflepuff.“ Orion remarks.

"Which one? Scamander?” Daphne asks, rather close to my face as she looks me in the eyes.

"Since when?“ Atlas joins. My three friends stop walking and peer at me, strangely curious. Despite being taller than Daphne and Atlas, even they seem to be looking down at me.

"Not long. I met him in the library after the unicorn incident.” I tell them, made slightly uncomfortable by their intense gazes.

"That was three weeks ago!“ Daphne proclaims. Her shock quickly passes and is replaced by a grin.

"Come to think of it, I think I might’ve seen you talking with him a few times.” Atlas says, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Why is this such a big deal?“ I ask, prompting the small group to continue walking.

"Well, aside from his reputation-” Atlas begins, but is cut off by Daphne.

"Just everything!“ The Gryffindor girl interjects excitedly. I sigh, looking away. "You’ve got a very good reputation amongst both students and teachers, he… doesn’t particularly. Recently, your interest in magical creatures has certainly perked up, letting you bond with the not-quite-as-popular Hufflepuff. It’s like some sort of modern Romeo and Juliet! Plus, you’re attractive, and he isn’t too bad looking either.”

"What’s Romeo and Juliet?“ Atlas asks, not understanding Daphne’s comparison due to his pureblooded upbringing.

"It’s an old theatre production about forbidden love and star crossed lovers.” Daphne, a muggleborn witch, swoons as I roll my eyes.

"It’s not a good example of a love story; six people died and the story lasts a period of three days,“ I point out the flaw in her analogy. My eyes flicker towards the window, and I see someone headed towards the owlery. Curious and wanting to be gone of this conversation, I make a quick decision. "Anyway, I need to go. I have a letter I need to send home.”

"Or did you see your star-crossed lover?“ Orion quirks a brow, a teasing smile slipping onto his face as I glare at him.

"Honestly, if you carry on like this I will make sure you don’t have the physical ability to become an auror.” I threaten mostly jokingly. I turn and start making my way away from my friends, their laughter still reaching my ears. The moment nobody is around, I begin to run in the direction of the owlery. Having mentioned a letter in my excuse made me think of the note exchange with Newt during breakfast, which made me think about where I put it in my pocket, which of course reminded me I have a magical creature trapped in a vial.

Arriving at the steps of the tower, I stop to catch my breath and give my aching legs a moment to rest. The moment my stitch fades, I climb the stone steps. I pause just outside the entrance, hearing someone inside. Looking in I see a tall boy with a Hufflepuff scarf draped over his shoulders, an owl perched on his arm.

"Fancy seeing you here,“ I say into the quiet room. The boy jumps, whirling around to look at me as the owl flies away to perch elsewhere. "Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

"It’s not your fault. What are you doing here?“ Newt asks, eyes darting around the drafty tower room.

"Potions was cancelled,” I tell him, reaching into my robe pocket to reveal the vial with the chizpurfle still inside. “Apparently there’s a chizpurfle infestation.”

I pop open to vial, carefully tipping the magical crab into my hand. I grin at Newt, gesturing for him to come closer.

"Here, I’m sure you’re better with it than I am.“ I take Newt’s cold hand, opening his palm and carefully putting the creature in his care. Though he momentarily stiffens at my touch, curiosity quickly wins out.

"Why did you bring it with you?” Newt asks me.

"Not sure, really. Figured it was something you’d be interested in.“ I answer, smiling at the boy. His gaze switches quickly from the chizpurfle to me. I can see the faintest blush dusting his freckled cheeks as he looks me in the eyes, seeming surprised that I had thought of him. Almost embarrassed, he turns his attention back to the tiny beast in his palm.

I sigh, shaking my head as Newt hunches over a bit as a particularly cold gust blows through the owlery. He looks at me in utter confusion as I slip the scarf from his shoulders and tie it in a simple, snug, and much warmer Parisian knot style around his neck. "Honestly, you’re freezing. You’re going to catch a cold if you’re not careful.”

"Oh, uh, thank you.“ He replies, caught off guard by my action. I smile warmly at him as a few moments of silence pass us by.

"So, what exactly is it that you’re doing here?” I ask Newt, watching him as he watches the magical creature.

"I wasn’t particularly interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson I had.“ He answers.

"Never took you for the type to skip lessons,” I laugh softly. A second passes before I continue. “Though I’m glad you did. I really quite like spending time with you and these creatures.”


End file.
